Soledad simétrica
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: En aquellos ojos, casi grises, no había nada más que vació. La locura, había sido la causante de llevarse aquel pequeño brillo de vida que habitaba en ellos. Y él, se encargaría de volverlo a su lugar, porque él era su igual en aquella soledad. One-Shot, KidXChrona.


**¡Hola!:)….Bueno, es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un Fic, de esta serie. Y más que nada de esta pareja. Pero la idea me llamo la atención. Esta sección es un tanto desconocida para mí, pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Espero que les guste, y comenten, para ayudarme a mejorar mi forma de narrar o escribir :3…**

**Soul Eater pertenece a su autor Atsushi Ohubo (Alabado sea). Para lo único que tome sus personajes, fue para una débil adaptación mía. **

**Soledad simétrica.**

La suela de sus zapatos golpeaba contra el piso blanco de aquel pasillo. Sabía que al lugar donde se dirigía, por orden de su padre, era habitado únicamente por dos criaturas; La herida y la doctora que se encargaba de asistirla.

Temían que aquella locura que se había incrustado en su mente aun permaneciera allí, por lo que hasta que aquella doctora no dijera que toda aquella locura allá salido de su cuerpo, nadie en Shibusen podría acercarse a esa habitación. Entonces…¿Por qué él, justamente, se estaba dirigiendo hacia ese lugar?

Ni él lo sabía, seguramente sería por la necesidad ciega de ver su estado. O por la necesidad de conocer a una igual…

Pese a las diferencias, Chrona era su igual, aunque aun no cayera en la idea. La única diferencia entre su alma y la suya, era la facilidad al caer ante la locura, que poseía aquella joven poco desarrollada.

Respiro hondo antes de abrir aquella puerta de roble. Su mirada dorada se poso alrededor de aquel cuarto. La doctora, como lo supuso estaba en su hora de descanso, que duraría aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, si sus cálculos eran ciertos.

Su respiración se volvió agitada al ver aquella mirada vacía que miraba hacia la única ventana del lugar. No había temor en esa mirada, ni vergüenza o siquiera tristeza. Simplemente, estaba vacía.

La locura se había llevado el poco brillo de vida que había obtenido en el tiempo en que se habían encontrado con ellos. Dejándola como si fuera un cuerpo vacio, inerte, sobre aquella camilla blanca.

¡Si su amiga Maka, la viera en esos momentos!. Seguramente se deprimiría mucho, ya que ella fue la primera en salvarla de la desesperación. La primera en brindarle una mano para que se salvara de la oscuridad. La primera en brindarle aquel brillo azul oscuro, a aquella mirada casi gris, repleta de tristeza y desesperación.

Pero ahora, esa mirada no estaba brillosa o con un toque tímido que cautivaba. No, esa mirada ahora, se encontraba oscura y sin vida. Ese rostro, antes sonrojado, se encontraba con severos cortes productos de los ataques que había recibido en aquel estado de locura en la cual se había sumergido. Pálida, con un tono casi gris ante la poca luz solar a la que era expuesta. Él hubiera jurado que aquellas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, eran producto de las pocas horas de sueño y los sedantes fuertes que le depositaban mediante un fino tubo de plástico.

Su traje color negro no parecía resaltar en el ambiente gris que ese cuerpo repleto de vendas, producía. Es más, parecía ser rodeado por él, lo adoptaba en aquella tristeza.

-Sé que estas despierta…Chrona- hablo rompiendo aquel silencio, que parecía llamar a la muerte- Mírame-ordeno.

Por primera vez en su vida, sus órdenes o caprichos no fueron contestados. Y se dio el tiempo para analizarlo con atención. Desde pequeño había sido un niño que no le faltaba nada, su padre se había encargado de cumplir a todos sus mandamientos y caprichos, y en su adolescencia fueron sus dos armas, Liz y Patty, las que habían tomado ese papel. El resto de las personas, simplemente lo obedecían por respeto a lo que él representaba, un Dios, su Nuevo Dios.

Pero esta vez, no se lo había pedido ni a su padre ni a sus armas, ni a un ciudadano normal, sino que se lo estaba pidiendo a Chrona. Ella no era un ciudadano, ella era la poseedora de un poder que podría matar a cualquiera a su paso, inclusive (si se lo proponía) a él y a su padre juntos. Ella en el poco tiempo que estudio allí en Shibusen, se había convertido con facilidad en una de las técnicas más fuertes del lugar, como también en una de las más peligrosas.

Ahora entendía, porque Medusa había intentado que permaneciera de su lado. Ella fácilmente podría destruirla en un descuido.

-¿Por qué mis heridas no han sanado ya?- su voz salió ronca, ante el periodo que no había hablado, seguramente sería la primera voz que escucho en los meses en los que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Ragnarock, no está en condiciones para curarlas. Tanto él como tú, se encuentran muy heridos como para curar sus heridas externas- explico sin apartar su mirada de aquello ojos casi grises.

-Shinigami-kun….-llamo en un susurro bajo, posando por primera vez su mirada hacia él.- En estos momentos….-balbuceo con una voz cansada, pero sin perder el tono bajo, casi mumullo- Deseo morir…

Aquello hizo que sus parpados se abrieran rotundamente, mientras sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. La sola idea le causaba un dolor rotundo entre sus pulmones. No la digno con su respuesta, ya que seguramente sería un rotundo golpe en la mejilla, por decir semejante atrocidad.

-¿Eres, o te haces?- Desconcertado, aquel rostro vendado en vendas, lo miro sin entender-¡¿Sabes lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado para sacarte de la locura?!- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perdió el control de su voz y de su mente.- ¡Sabes lo mucho que ha llorado Maka por ti!-Se acerco a su cuerpo delgado, agradeciendo que su pecho femenino estuviera cubierto por vendas, al igual que su torso. Ya que seguramente, se hubiese sonrojado al atraerla hacia él con el cuidado que trataba algo simétrico.

-Sabes lo mucho que me costo, entender que…-hizo una leve pausa al tocar aquellos cortos cabellos asimétricos- no estaba solo…-sin quererlo hacer sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder, y unas malditas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas claras. Su voz tiembla al sentir la confusión en aquella alma que abrazaba.- Por favor…-rogo, al punto de lo histérico- No te apartas de mi lado…

-Shinigami-kun…-En su rostro un leve sonrojo, tiño aquellas mejillas sin vida, pero tanto su voz como sus ojos aun no lograban curárseles del todo.

-Quiero salvarte de la locura…-confeso haciendo que el rostro fino de la joven mostrara una sorpresa poco común- Como también quiero que me salves a mí de la soledad- Seguramente no era muy propio de él decir aquello, mientras sentía sus mejillas mojadas. Pero…Había aguantado por tantos años aquellos sentimientos, que ya se sentía cansado.

Liz y Patty, eran las únicas que llegaron a comprenderlo de una cierta manera. Ellas lo entendieron, porque él las hizo entender. Los tres habían tenido vidas similares, aunque no lo crean. Los tres se encontraban solos. Pero con la diferencia de que ellas dos, se mantuvieron la una a la otra, acompañándose, apoyándose. Pero él, por más que la llegada de sus armas, le había dado una calma, aun poseía esa opresión en su pecho al pensarlo.

Chrona, era una representación de su pasado en carne y hueso. Ella se encontraba sola, a pesar de tener a gente que la amaba y la acompañaba, e intentaba sacarla de esa habitación oscura en la que estaba.

La identificación hacia ella llego a él, al verla como dedicaba una sonrisa algo tímida hacia los demás. Al ver su caminata descoordinada, y algo acobijada, para no llamar atención.

Su respiración agitada se detuvo al sentir como unos tímidos y delgados brazos rodeaban su torso, para contestar su abrazo. Se descubrió sonriendo, al ver como algo frio caía sobre su hombro y los sollozos rodeaban aquella habitación en penumbras. Se mantuvo en silencio.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico que se mostraba aquella escena. Él el hijo de un Shinigami, abrazaba desesperadamente a la hija de una de las brujas más peligrosas. Él un amante de la simetría, abrazaba a una de las criaturas más asimétricas posibles. Él un ser serio y en cierta parte, inexpresivo, acababa de rogarle a una de las criaturas más tímidas que conocía, que se quedara a su lado.

Pero fuera de todo eso, se conocía a la perfección: él era idealista. Y de una idea se podría encaprichar como un maldito condenado.

Y su idea era: Conocer a un ser tan asimétrico y solitario, como lo era Chrona.

Quién diría que se encariña tanto, con aquella alma corrompida por la locura. Cerró sus ojos con goce al sentir como aquella pequeña dama suspiraba, antes de que los sedantes hicieran efecto en ella.

La vio desplomarse entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa. Necesitaba descansar, mañana vendría nuevamente a verla. Porque él mismo se encargaría de borrar todo rasgos de locura que habitaba su ser.

* * *

**¡Lo he terminado!, creo que me he pasado un poco, llegadolo a hacer un poco largo. Pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Soy nueva en esta sección por lo que de ante mano les pido disculpas si no llegue a captar la escensia característica de los personajes. **

**Muchisimas gracias, por tomarse su tiempo en llegar hasta aqui, en verdad me alegraria recibir algun comentario por su parte, me ayudan a nutrir mi manera de narrar y corregir mis errores. :)**

**Kid, es un personaje muy singular, al igual que Chrona. Por lo que me arriesgue a hacer algo sobre ellos, es algo difícil representarlos con claridad en una historia en la que los dos son los protagonistas, por eso, tenia miedo (lo admito) de cagarla en cierto grado.**

**Por lo que si lo hizo, pido disculpas nuevamente.**

**Dejando de lado eso: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **


End file.
